


Kiss and Run

by thewightknight



Series: The Meetcute Collection [15]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alibis, Dead People, M/M, Meet-Cute, Public Display of Affection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 00:45:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17090888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewightknight/pseuds/thewightknight
Summary: A chance encounter with a stranger livens Kylo's day.





	Kiss and Run

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the great WIP cleanup of 2018 - I had this prompt sitting around in my folder with the first two paragraphs written:
> 
> _I kissed you so the cops chasing me would pass by but it’s been five minutes and we’re still making out in this alley_

Play tourist, Leia had said. We’ll be in meetings all day. You should go sightsee.

So here Kylo was, thoroughly lost in a strange city because he couldn’t get a signal on his cellphone. The part of the city he’d ended up in was not scenic, and he was starting to wonder if he should worry, when all of a sudden, a man slammed into him, knocking him backwards into an alley.

“Hey, watch where you’re umpf….” His protest cut off as his back hit a brick wall, driving the breath from his lungs. Before he could recover, lips crashed into his, shutting off anything else he might have said.

He meant to push his assailant off, but somehow his fingers had gotten tangled in the other’s hair and he found himself kissing back. A tongue explored the seam of his mouth and teeth nipped and pulled at his bottom lip and he had to admit that as far as kisses went, this one definitely made his top ten list. If only he had any idea who was doing the kissing.

Dimly he was aware of shouting in the background, and he caught flashes of blue uniforms running past them, the pounding of their feet echoing off the brick walls. The footsteps receded and the shouting faded and he found himself kissing air.

“Sorry about that. Had to throw them off.”

For the first time he got a look at the man who’d just kissed him within an inch of his life. Tall and lanky, with flame colored hair and creamy skin and eyes that shifted from green to blue and back again, with a devil-may-care grin on lips swollen and red. He was leaving, Kylo realized and he reached out, snagging the man’s coat sleeve.

“Wait. I’m staying at the Hilton Plaza. Room 1515. If you need to hide again, that is.”

An eyebrow shot up and the wickedness of the smile ramped up another notch. Suddenly he found himself with an armful of redhead and he staggered, back hitting the wall again as the stranger claimed another kiss. He returned it with interest, leaving them both panting when they broke apart again.

“Hilton Plaza. Room 1515. Got it!” And with a jaunty wave he was off, trotting away in the opposite direction from which the cops had gone.

“I must be mad,” he muttered as the man disappeared around the corner. “I didn’t ask his name. I didn’t give him mine.” Shaking his head, he looked up and down the street. “And I still don’t know where I am.”

Emerging from the alley, he looked first left, then right, and shrugging his shoulders, he pulled out a quarter from his pocket.

“Heads, I go left. Tails, right.”

The quarter came up heads. Left was the direction his new friend had gone, so he considered it a good sign.

Heading back the way he’d come, he started to whistle. Maybe this trip wouldn’t be so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you want to say hi, [check out my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewightknight/profile) for where I’m currently hanging out on this here internet thing.


End file.
